Moonlight
by ChainedShadows
Summary: Clear night sky, a beautiful full moon.  What could make this night better?  One special boy.  A Kurapika x Reader one-shot.


_**A Kurapika x Reader fanfic. I actually like writing these! They're so much fun! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!**_

**Moonlight**

You slowly wake up to moonlight shining through the window. Rubbing your eyes and sitting up, you look around you, judging the time to be early morning. Moving your eyes to the window, you stare absently at the night sky you can see, curious as to why you woke up before light.

"Must be because I'm not used to this place yet," you whisper to yourself, yawning and stretching under the covers. Gon had invited everyone to his house, his Aunt Mito was generous enough to share her room with you. Being the only girl in a group of guys, said Aunt Mito, must get a little lonely, not having another girl to talk to. So, after everyone had holed up in their rooms, you and her had stayed awake talking. You could tell that she really worried about Gon, and was glad that he had made such good friends to share his adventures with.

Throwing the covers off of you, you slowly stand up, quietly making your way to the door and slipping into the hallway. Standing there, you wait for your eyes to adjust to the dark before finding your way to the kitchen. Memory failing as to which cupboard holds the glasses, you open all of them until you find the right one. Placing the glass on the dining table, you open the fridge to take out the carton of milk. Pouring yourself a glass and returning the carton to the fridge, you walk to the nearest window and look out, taking a sip of your milk as you do.

Whale Island was beautiful, and at night, its beauty doubled. The moonlight shone on the ground just right, coloring the grass silver. Leaning closer, you try to get a good look at the moon, suspecting that it might be full. Catching a small glimpse, but not enough to satisfy you, you walk to the front door and, quietly, open it to step out onto the porch. Going down the porch steps, you walk a little ways into the yard, then look up to see a big, round, full moon.

"Wow," you breathe, taken aback. "I've never seen a full moon this beautiful."

Unlike in the city, there are no lights to cover up the moonlight. The stars complimented the moon, seeming to compete with its brightness and beauty. You stand there spellbound, trying to burn the image into your mind forever.

Shivering from a slight breeze, you move your eyes away from the moon to look back at the house. Spotting a small light and a dark figure sitting on the boys' windowsill, you walk closer, curious. The closer you get, the more the figure comes into focus, until you recognize the blond hair of Kurapika. His blue eyes are trained on his small paperback book, a candle lit beside him for extra light.

You walk closer, hands wrapping around your now remembered glass of milk, a smile finding your lips as you say, "Can't sleep?"

His head turns your way, eyes meeting yours as he replies, "No. I take it you can't either?"

You shake your head. "The night's too distracting to fall asleep. Have you seen the moon?"

"Yes. I haven't seen one quite like it before."

"Whale Island is just full of mysteries, huh?" You lean against the side of the house, taking a sip of your milk as you do. You nod towards the book in his hand. "That a good read?"

He nods, smiling, closing the book and setting it aside. "It's very interesting." Moving the candle away from him, he shifts so his feet are hanging out of the window. "Why are you out here?"

You point towards the moon. "For that. I wanted to get the best view I could, and I couldn't get that inside the house." You glance at Kurapika, noticing how his eyes reflect the silver shine, making his eyes beautiful. You look away with a slight blush on your cheeks. "Have you been up all night?"

"No. I woke up about thirty minutes ago from Leorio's snoring, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to read. What about you?"

"Same, except I woke up about ten minutes ago." You take another sip of your milk, tilting your head slightly. "I don't hear Leorio."

"He rolled over and stopped not that long ago. How Gon and Killua can sleep through it is beyond me." He shakes his head with a smile.

You giggle. "I feel bad for you."

"Don't be. Just be glad you don't have to share the same room as him. Besides, I'm kinda glad he woke me up."

You look at him questioningly, but he smiles in response. Getting a hint in what he had said, you look out across the yard, stifling a yawn. "You know, Gon was right. It gets really dark here. No wonder he can see so well at night."

"You're right. I hadn't noticed." Pausing, he looks at you a moment before hopping down from the windowsill. You look at him curiously as he stretches, then turns to you to say, "Let's take a walk around the yard."

Tilting your head slightly, you push off of the wall and smile. "Sure." Falling in step beside him, you look down at your milk, wondering what to say, heart starting to beat a little too fast.

"Do you like it here?" asks Kurapika, eyes looking over at you.

You meet his gaze. "Yeah. I like how it's surrounded by nature. I mean, even the house has a tree growing through it!"

"I like how quiet it is. Cities can get a little too loud for my liking."

"I know what you mean," you sigh.

Silence stretches out between you, and you worry that your heart is beating loud enough for Kurapika to hear. You finish you glass of milk and walk to the porch so you can set it down. Kurapika sits on the bottom step, and you join him, hands resting on either side of you as you stretch your legs out. "I could get used to nights like this." You point up at the moon. "Better view than what you got at the window, huh?"

His gaze follows where your pointing. "Yes, it is."

You smile right as his eyes return to you. Your cheeks start to turn pink as he returns your smile. Nervous, you look out across the yard. Shifting so your legs are no longer stretched out, your about to place your hands in your lap, but Kurapika's hand over yours stops you. Cheeks turning deep crimson, you look over to see a slight pink over his own cheeks. Your eyes meet, and as he smiles at you, you can't help but smile back. Feeling a little daring, you turn your hand over. Taking the hint, Kurapika interlacing his fingers with yours. Your heart feels like it might explode.

No words are needed as you stare up at the moon and into each other's eyes. You wish that this would last forever, Kurapika's hand interlaced with yours, a beautiful moon shining in the night sky. But, as everyone says, everything must come to an end, and as you feel your eyes start to get heavy, you know that this scene is coming to its end. You try to stifle a yawn, but fail.

"You should get some sleep," says Kurapika, looking at you and standing up, your interlaced fingers making you stand up as well.

You look at him with a frown, but when another yawn escapes, you reluctantly agree. Picking up your glass, Kurapika leads you into the house. Placing the glass in the sink, you walk to the door leading to your room. You turn to Kurapika with a tired smile. "Good night, Kurapika."

You relax your fingers reluctantly, but his tightens. Confused, you look into his blue eyes. Leaning in, he presses his lips against your forehead. "Good night."

Cheeks on fire, you give him a smile as he lets go of your hand. Slipping into the room and closing the door, your press your hand against your chest, feeling your heart beat in over time. Tiptoeing back to your bed, you slide under the covers and bury your head in the pillow, a smile spread across your face. You close your eyes and fall asleep, dreaming of a full moon and one special boy.


End file.
